


A Little Mark

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [25]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels), PlayChoices
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Hospital, Surgery, child patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Olivia and Bryce reassure a pediatric patient before surgeryOlivia has a pediatric rotation in addition to her duties on the diagnostic team. This isn’t very time specific, but I would say it’s after they’ve moved in together and things are serious.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 5





	A Little Mark

“Alright, Maia! You’re almost ready.” Olivia’s smile fell flat on the little girl in the hospital bed in front of her. “In just a minute, Dr. Lahela is going to come in and make a little mark where he’s going to do your surgery. Then, we’ll give you a little bit of medicine to make you sleepy.”

Maia held her Supergirl doll tightly against her chest. Her blue eyes widened, her forehead puckered as she shook her head. “I feel better.” 

The seven-year-old tried to sit up. “Ahh!” She winced, her hands clutching the right side of her abdomen. 

Her mom rushed to her side, stroking her hand over her daughter’s blonde hair. “Shh. Maia. You have to stay still. Dr.Hadley is here to make you better.” 

“I don’t want to—” Maia whimpered. Her jaw clenched as she attempted to move again. “Mommy, it hurts so much.”

“I know, sweet girl.” Her mom brushed a kiss on the crown of her head. “That’s why you have to listen to Dr. Hadley.” 

Olivia bent down beside the girl’s bed, getting on her level. “I know it’s scary! But, I also know you’re very brave, just like Supergirl. I just need you to trust me and Dr. Lahela just like Supergirl trusts her friends to help her when she’s scared. Do you think you can do that?”

“I can try.” Her voice was soft, her eyes moist with tears. 

“There she is!” Bryce cheered, entering the room. “How’s my favorite patient?”

“A little nervous, I think,” her mom admitted. “I know her mom is!”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about. An appendectomy is a routine surgery. We’ll have Maia back to feeling herself in no time!” His presence was like a sunbeam filling the room with hope. He had a way about him that made everyone more comfortable. “After all, you have the best surgeon in the hospital, just for you. Can I tell you a secret?”

Maia nodded, watching him carefully.

Bryce looked around to make sure no one else was there, then leaned closer, lowering his voice. “I have magic hands.” 

Her blue eyes lightened, her lip turning up. “You’re silly.”

“Don’t believe me? Well, I guess I’ll just have to prove it.” He brought his hand behind her ear momentarily. 

She turned her head to see what he was doing, watching as he pulled his hand away. “There’s nothing there.” 

“Isn’t there?” He held his other hand out in front of her, revealing a bright, yellow flower.

“Woah!” Her mouth fell open. “How’d you do that?”

“Can I show you another magic trick?” 

She nodded enthusiastically.

Bryce held up a marker. “I’m going to use this to make a little mark on your tummy where it hurts.” He shifted her blankets to the side and lifted her hospital gown up. He only needed to mark the area for surgery, but instead of a dot or an x, he drew a small heart near her appendix. “This is a magic heart. It will make you brave and give you courage. It will take a minute, but you will feel more relaxed soon. You won’t be scared anymore.”

He nodded to Olivia who injected her IV with a slight sedative, not enough to put her out, just enough to make her very sleepy and get her to the O.R.

“Can Supergirl have one too? I think she’s a little scared.”

“Of course she can! What was I thinking?” 

Maia lifted her doll’s dress and Bryce drew a small heart on her abdomen. “How’s that?”

“Better.” She blinked, her eyelids getting heavier, focusing was becoming more difficult. She hugged Supergirl again.

“Next time I see you, Maia, you’ll feel all better. You’re going to do great!” Olivia brushed her thumb over the little girl’s arm. 

“A nurse will be in by in a few minutes to take her to surgery. I’ll be back once it’s done to let you know how it went,” Bryce directed his attention to Maia’s mom. 

“Thank you, both of you.” She held her daughter’s hand, stroking her hair as Maia fought against the drugs to stay awake. 

Olivia followed Bryce into the hallway, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. “Thank you for that.”

“For what?”

“Being you. Being perfect. You were so good with her. You’re good with all the kids. Any chance I can convince you to spend more time down here with them? Get you to switch to Peds? We could use someone like you.” 

“I think we both know I enjoy cutting far too much for that. Children are more of your thing. I do best in small doses.” He kissed her forehead. His cheeks warmed as he pulled away. “But, maybe one day, if they were ours.”

Her eyes widened, the lights reflecting in her dark brown irises. They had never talked about kids before and they still had a ways to go, but the fact that he considered it a possibility one day filled her with so much warmth.

“Sorry,” he shook his head, pulling himself back to the bustle of the hospital around them. “I know that came out of nowhere, I guess I’ve just had it in the back of my mind for a while now.”

“Really?” 

“Of course. I love you, Liv.”

She threw her arms around his neck. “I love you too, Bryce. Now, go make my Maia better.”


End file.
